Theres A Time For Life And A Time For Death
by Dragon Cave
Summary: ..Crossover Between InuYasha & YuGiOh.. Kagome is lost in her time and InuYasha asked Kaiba to find her. But Kaiba has other plans for Kagome...
1. The Hunt

**Chapter 1- The Hunt**

"Big Brother! You just came out of the hospital! You can't leave! Remember what the doctor said! You can't go out in the middle of the night in dark alleys!" Mokuba yelled to Kaiba.

"I have to go!" he said as he got on his coat.

"But big brother!"

"I SAID NO! I have to go now." He said as he pulled out a note from his coat pocket. As he walked away, he stopped in the middle of the cold hallway and stared at the note. "Why would someone put this under my door? Who is out to get me?"

* * *

Flashback

"Where am I?" Said Kaiba staring at the note just being slid under the door

Then, Kaiba tears the sheets off from the bed and runs to the door. He whipped the door open only to see doctors, nurses and people waiting to have a check up. He slammed the door shut and picked up the note.

"Meet me in the dark meadows at 2:00am tomorrow. Failure to do so will result in your DEATH."

He has a strange look on his face and his hans were shaking. _"I don't know what to do… If I go, will I die? But if I don't go… I WILL die… What should I do?" _Kaiba thought. Then, he sat on his bed re-reading the note over and over again.

* * *

He walked out of the hospital and looked at his watch. "1:50. Just enough time to get to Dark Meadows." He said. When he got there, he sat on the grass waiting to see what would happen.

Then, a dark shadow fell from the sky landing on one knee. He looked up at Kaiba and said "So your not as chicken as I thought you were."

"Who are you?"

"I'm from the past."

"I DON'T WANT ANYMORE GAMES! WHO ARE YOU?"

"I told you. I'm from the past."

There was a long silence.

"Tell me your name and I won't hurt you."

"HA! You can't hurt me."

"I can… AND WILL!" Kaiba took out a knife and started running toward the dark figure.

"IRON RIPPER, SOUL STEALER!"

Then, Kaiba fell to the ground, bleeding and wondering what had just happened.

"My name is InuYasha. You will tell me where Kagome is or you will die."

"Who is Kagome?"

"WHY DO YOU CARE HUMAN?"

"Because maybe I could help you."

"Really?"

Then, InuYasha smells something 80 miles away. He looked at Kaiba and then said "I'll be back for you human. Don't try and hide or you WILL die." Then he jumped off the ground and bounced off houses toward the scent.

"_InuYasha…"_ Kaiba thought. _"I'll kill you even if I have to call on my worst enemy."_

The Next Morning

"Hi Kaiba! What brings you here?" Said Yugi.

"I have a favour to ask of you. Find a girl named Kagome and bring her to me. If you don't, I will burn down your house AND I will kill your grandpa!"

"Hey Kaiba! Why do ya's wanna get this girl 'Kagome' anyway? Is she like your girlfriend or something?" Joey said.

"You will help him too." Kaiba said pointing at Joey.

"Or else what would happen to me?"

"You will DIE!"

Joey looked at Yugi with a scared look on his face.

"You two have 48 hours to bring me the girl, or face the consequences."

The two left Yugi's grandpa's card shop and started to look for Kagome.

50 Years In The Past

"Hey InuYasha! Did you find Kagome?" Sango asked.

"No. But I told a human to find her."

"Who is it?" asked Shipo

"A guy named Kaiba. I overheard Kagome talking about him at school."

"Well I don't think he should be looking for her. I will go look for her." Said Miroku

**SLAP!** "Miroku, If you go into the future, who knows what would happen to all the girls" Said Sango

That Night (Still In The Past)

"Hey… Miroku! Wake up!" Whispered InuYasha

"What?"

"I'm going to look for Kagome, are you coming?"

"YOU BET I AM!"

"SHHHHHHHHH! Shut up! I'm going to try and bring you into the future."

"but you can't! It's impossible! Only you and Kagome can go!"

"I will try"

So InuYasha and Miroku went to the well and went through without any problems. So they climbed out of the well and started to look around. Then, InuYasha said, "Wait here. I have to find someone." So he jumped and went to Dark Meadows to see if Kaiba was still there.

"_I knew he would be here in the morning"_ Kaiba thought. _"Good thing I went home, got some rest and came back here so early in the morning"_

"_How could he still be here? I thought he would have left by now. I was gone for a whole day!"_ Thought InuYasha

"Hey! Human! Were you here the whole night?" Said Inuyasha

"_I can't let him know where I was. I cannot die."_ He thought. "Yes. I was here the whole night." Said Kaiba

Just then, InuYasha lifted his head and smelt something again. _"I can smell Kagome again. If I can smell her, why can't I find her?"_

"Hey! InuYasha! I never told you! My name is Kaiba."

"I know that much you stupid mortal."

RING, RING! "One second. My cell phone is ringing. Hello? WHAT? I'll be right there! Tie her up if you have to! Don't let her go!" He hung up the phone and looked at InuYasha with an evil grin. "I have to go now."

"Who was that?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I bet it was Kagome!"

"WHY DON'T YOU MEET HER IN HELL!"

Kaiba took out a knife and stabbed InuYasha three times before InuYasha fell to the ground holding onto his stomach as he spit out blood.

"I have to use of killing you now." Kaiba said as he threw the knife at InuYasha's leg.

"I…Will… Kill… You…" InuYasha tried to say as he went unconcious


	2. Taken

**Chapter 2- Taken**

As Kaiba got into his car and started to drive away, his phone rang once again. He looked at the caller ID. _"It's Joey. What does he want this time?"_ he thought as he started to drive away. "Hello?" Kaiba said

"Hey Kaiba!" Joey replied

"What do you want? Is Kagome Okay?"

"Oh don't worry. I have better news!"

Kaiba stopped the car immediately. "What is it?"

"This girl, Kagome… She had a little glass jar in her pocket."

"GET ON WITH IT!"

"Its like a jewel or something. Yugi asked her what it was, but she just kicked him and tried to take them back. I think they are valuable. Oh… One second Kaiba. Yugi's trying to tell me something. Okay… Yugi… What is it? Jewel shards? Powers? WHAT! OH MY GOD! KAIBA! KAIBA! Yugi just told me that the jewel that she has is called "Jewel Shards" and they create all sorts of powers! YUGI THINKS THEY'RE WORTH BILLIONS!"

Kaiba dropped the phone with a surprised look on his face. He slammed on the gas and headed toward where Yugi and Joey were holding Kagome. He looked at the clock. _"four o'clock. I still have time before I have to head home." _ He stopped the car in front of an old abandoned cottage. When he walked in the door, he saw Joey looking at his hands which were bleeding, Yugi looking scared and in the corner was Kagome. She was tied up with bandanas tied around her legs arms and mouth. She was crying and looked hurt.

"Joey! What did you do to her? And where are the jewel shards? Give them to me now!" Kaiba screamed.

Joey started to walk toward Kaiba with the jar. "I'm sorry Kaiba." Joey said in a soft voice.

"WHERE ARE THEY?"

"Someone took them… They broke the jar in my hands and took off with the jewel shards."

"WHAT? What do you mean 'They'? Where did they go?" Kaiba screamed

"I don't know…" Joey whispered

"YOUR USELESS! YOU TWO WILL PAY!" Kaiba then back-slapped Joey and he then fell to the ground. Yugi looked up and saw what Kaiba had done. He then started running to Kaiba and punched him fiercely until Kaiba fell to his knees.

"HOW DARE YOU PUNCH JOEY LIKE THAT! HE SAID HE WAS SORRY!" Yugi said as he started to cry.

Just then, they heard the door open. Everyone turned around to see someone trying to walk in the door.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU COME BACK!" Kaiba yelled to the shadow coming in the door.


	3. The Missing Piece

**Chapter 3- The Missing Piece**

"WHY ARE YOU HERE YOU FREAK?" Kaiba yelled once again to the shadow in the doorway.

"I came to take Kagome back." The shadow started to walk (unsteadily) toward Kagome. Once the shadow stepped into the light, Kagome saw who it was. Covered in blood, 3 knife wounds in his chest a knife in his leg.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome said as tears rolled down her face. "Kaiba! What did you do to him? Why would you do such a thing?"

"I did it because I didn't want him to get to you before _I_ did. I wanted the jewel shards."

"InuYasha! There you are! I have been looking all over for you!" Said a man in the doorway. He started running toward Kagome and started untying her.

"MIROKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! I TOLD YOU TO STAY BY THE WELL!" InuYasha yelled

"I COULDN'T! Kagome's mom came out and asked me where Kagome was. I didn't know, so I just told her that I would go look for her."

"I don't care what she said!"

"AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU! THE ROBBER IS PROBABLY IN MEXICO BY NOW! SHUT THE FU..."

"KAIBA! WHILL YOU SHUT UP? I'M TRYING TO TELL MEROKU TO SHUT UP! AND NOW YOUR TELLING ME TO SHUT UP?"

"**EVERYONE! SHUT THE HELL UP!**" Kagome yelled to everyone

"YOU SHUT UP!" Kaiba snapped back

"NO! YOU SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"I'M LEAVING! THERE'S BLOOD ON MY HANDS, YUGI IS SCARED AND CONFUSED AND INUYASHA JUST TOOK OFF TO FIND THE JEWEL SHARDS! GOOD-BYE!" Joey yelled to Kaiba and Kagome

"You shut up GIRL"

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP! You shut up!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You…"

"You…"

Then, Kagomes and Kaiba's heads became closer; and then, their lips met. They stopped, and looked at each other. "We shouldn't be doing this. What if someone saw us? They would think unusual and strange things." Kagome said in a soft voice.

"But if they do find us doing that, I'll pretend I'm hurting you"

"Kaiba, why are we doing this?"

"Because I know you love me…" He paused, looked away, and looked her straight in the eyes and whispered, "Don't you love me?"

She bit her lip. She didn't know what to say. _"I love him, but What about InuYasha?"_ She thought. She looked at the door, and whispered in his ear. "I love you with all my heart." Kaiba's eyes opened wide. "I would never do anything to hurt you." She said

"And I would never do anything to hurt you…" He said as he crossed his fingers. _"I have a reputation to save. But now that she knows that I'm not as tough as everyone else says I am… I will have to kill her."_

"Kagome…"

"Yes Kaiba?"

"I…Lets…Ummmm… Lets go to my place. I have something to show you in my den."


	4. Wanted

**WARNING! **THIS CHAPTER IS VERY STRANGE! NO PEOPLE UNDER THE AGE OF 10 CAN READ THIS CHAPTER!

**Chapter 4- Wanted**

As Kaiba drove Kagome to his house, he turned to her and said, "Kagome… Why do you love me even though we just met?"

"I love you because your cute, funny, and you are gentle and soft. When I first saw you on the news yelling at that old lady because she was to old to be on a bike with training wheels, I thought 'WOW! He's so forceful!' And you have the character that no one else knows about. I love you Seto Kaiba." She kissed him on the cheek. _"She knows about it! What am I going to do?"_ He thought

When they reached Kaiba's mansion, Kaiba took her hand and lend her down the stairs into his den. Kaiba looked at her. _"I CAN'T DO IT!"_ Kagome looked at Kaiba and grabbed the back of his head with both of her hands and started kissing him. He didn't know what to think. He started undoing her shirt. Soon they were on the ground. Naked and making out. At 7:00 the next morning, Kagome and Kaiba went out on a private date. Kaiba rented out the whole place, just for him and Kagome.

3 years later, Kaiba rented out a whole place, with no guests, for just him a Kagome. He loved her so much, that he didn't want her love to be with ANYONE else. He has never felt this way. So he rented out a church. They got married, and InuYasha never knew about it. Every time she would see him, it would be without Kaiba and without her ring. The only problem now was that, she had to make sure that InuYasha didn't love her anymore. She went to the past, with her ring, bow and arrows.

She saw InuYasha the day before and told him to meet her at the Tree where they met. InuYasha was there waiting for her. Kagome looked from behind a tree only to see InuYasha standing right below the place where he was first pinned to the tree.

"I'm sorry InuYasha…" Kagome said quietly as tears rolled down her face.

She took out an arrow, pulled back her bow, and pointed it at InuYasha. "I'm so sorry InuYasha… Please forgive me…" She said. InuYasha heard her and saw she was on the top step on the stairs. "Why Kagome?" He said as he saw her turn away in tears as she let go of the arrow. It shot him right in the heart on the exact same spot where he was before. "Why are you doing this Kagome? What did I do to _you_?" He said as he started to see everything in a blur.

"InuYasha… I'm married. To Kaiba…" She wiped away the tears, but more started coming.

"That bastard…" InuYasha said as he tried to move his arms. Once he got hold of the arrow, he pulled it out enough for the arrow and the trees affect to stop working. By the time he was free, Kagome had already left.

"Where were you Kagome? You were gone almost 3 hours! You know that I can't be away from you that long." He paused when he saw that she was crying. He dropped the dish that he was drying and ran over to Kagome.

"What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?"

"No…" Said Kagome _"It's who I hurt…"_ She thought

That night, Kaiba heard a noise outside of door. He looked outside, only to see sitting on his porch wall was InuYasha.


	5. Life Meets Death

**Chapter 5- Life Meets Death**

"InuYasha. What are _you_ doing here?" Kaiba said as he started to get on his coat.

"I've come to kill you and take Kagome with me to the past." He paused. "Forever"

Kaiba started smirking.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?" InuYasha said as he started feeling woozy again from the arrows and the trees affect.

"Come InuYasha. I have something to show you." Kaiba said as he took InuYasha hand and led him into his bedroom where Kagome laid.

"So? She's sleeping." InuYasha said quietly

"Yes… Isn't she beautiful?" Kaiba asked

"DUH!"

"Now, I must let you eat before I show you the 'important' thing."

Kaiba led him down into his kitchen where he microwaved some chicken and some roast beef.

"Mmmmmm… This is good Kaiba"

"Yes. My 3 cooks made it for me the other night. And, InuYasha…Would you like me to get you a drink?"

"Sure."

Kaiba went to the fridge and got him a pop.

"Here."

"Thanks. You know, you're actually a nice guy."

Kaiba gasped

"Are you alright Kaiba?"

"Uh… Yeah. Don't worry. You just eat. "Kaiba said in a stubborn voice

"_Eat faster you pig! It's almost sunrise! I have to do what I have to do NOW." _

"Can you hurry InuYasha? I _REALLY_ have to show you something before sunrise."

"Why sunrise?"

"Because it will give away the whole affect. Now I'm going upstairs to see if Kagome is awake. I'll be right back."

"Okay. I'll just be here eating." InuYasha said as he started eating faster.

Before Kaiba went upstairs to see if Kagome was awake, he went to the laundry room to get something. Then he went upstairs to get dressed. When he went back down stairs, he wore a blue robe with red lines down the sides of it. The robe went down to his ankles. InuYasha looked at him funny.

"Why did you change?"

"I…Uhhh… I slipped on a puddle in the bathroom and got wet. So I changed."

"Whatever you say Kaiba."

"Are you done eating?"

"Yes."

"Good. Follow me."

Kaiba then led him down to his den.

"Sit here."

Then, Kaiba pushed InuYasha onto a chair. InuYasha put his arms up onto the armrests.

"Hey Kaiba! This is one comfy chair."

"Good."

Then Kaiba walked over to the wall. He pushed a button and suddenly, titanium wrist, leg and chest bands came out from the chair and pinned InuYasha to it.

"Hey! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!"

"InuYasha!" Kaiba said as he pointed at him. "FEEL THE PAIN THAT I FELT 4 YEARS AGO!"

"WHAT HAPPENED 4 YEARS AGO?"

"I WAS G…" He paused at the sound of the locked door trying to be opened.

"Big Brother? Are you in there?"

Kaiba gasped. InuYasha was about to scream, but Kaiba did some quick thinking and ran over to InuYasha.

"What are you doing?" InuYasha whispered.

"Getting you to shut up." Kaiba said as he kissed InuYasha.

He started putting his tongue into his mouth.

"_What is this feeling? I think I love it. That means…" _His eyes opened wide. _"I'm… Gay."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it everyone! This is the end of the chapter! But I have a question for you!

Who was it that put his tongue into the other persons mouth? And WHO was thinking that?

Hmmmmmmmm….

Well… You can find out in the next chapter! WHICH WILL BE OUT ON FRIDAY OR SATURDAY! YEAH!

;P HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Only I know what's going to happen! Ha ha ha ha ha!


	6. Hidden Wall

Chapter 6- Hidden Wall

"InuYasha…" Kaiba stepped back from the chair. "D-D-D-Did you just put your _tongue_ into my mouth?"

"Uhhh… Yes…" He blushed and smiled

"AWWW! GROSS!" Kaiba said as he spit started to spit everywhere with a disgusted look on his face. InuYasha just looked at him, winking one eye.

"I-I… I think I'm gonna barf…"

"Hey Kaiba…" InuYasha said in a sexy voice.

"What?"

"Will you stop thinking of puking and listen to me?" InuYasha said

"What do you want?"

"What were you saying before your little brother came downstairs to the den? And where did he go?"

"I _was_ saying that you need to feel how I felt 4 years ago. When I was GONE. And my little brother probably went away."

"How is putting me in a chair going to make me feel like I was gone for 4 years?"

"When I keep you there for 4 years."

"Can I at least bring one person with me? Because you had your little brother with you…Right?"

He sighed. "Fine" Kaiba said as he rolled his eyes.

"Thanks!"

"Kaiba went to the wall and pushed the button. It freed InuYasha and he darted up the stairs to go to Kagome's well.

----------------------------------------

50 Years In The Past

----------------------------------------

"Sango! Come with me. I have someone I need you to see." InuYasha said as he landed on the ground where everyone laid under the shade of a tree.

"Who is it?"

"Someone. NOW COME ON!"

InuYasha started to pull her hand but Sango refused to go.

"I will not go until you tell me who this person is!"

"Sango. Just go. When you come back, you and I will have a party. Miroku said as he rubbed Sango's butt.

SLAP "Let's go InuYasha. I can't stand being near Miroku right now." Sango said in a frustrated voice.

----------------------------------------

Back In The Future

----------------------------------------

"Kaiba. I have brought someone with me."

"Who's this?"

"This is Sango. Sango, this is Kaiba."

"_WOW! HE'S HOT!" _Sango thought. "Uhhh… Umm…H-Hi!" She said as she blushed.

"Hi Sango. Go sit in the chair next InuYasha." Kaiba said as he pointed to the other chair.

"Where did this chair come from?" InuYasha said as he raised one eyebrow.

"I found it upstairs. Now SIT!"

InuYasha sat in one chair and Sango sat in the other.

"Now put your arms on the armrests." Kaiba said as he started to walk toward the wall.

"This is a comfy chair Kaiba!" Sango said.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Hey Kaiba…" InuYasha said.

"What?"

"Why is there TWO buttons on the wall instead of one?" InuYasha said confused.

"Because! Now shut up."

"Why?" Sango said

"BECAUSE I SAID SO! NOW SHUT UP AND DON'T MOVE!"

"Fine." Sango and InuYasha said.

Kaiba pushed the first button and the titanium leg, wrist and chest pads came out of the chair once again. Sango gasped.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"You're staying down here for 4 years." Kaiba said.

"WHAT!" Sango looked at InuYasha with an evil glare. "Why would you do this to me InuYasha!"

"Because I didn't want Shipo or Miroku coming, so you were my only hope."

"What about Kagome?"

"She's married to Kaiba!"

Sangos eyes opened wide

"WHAT!" ARE YOU SERIOUS? OH MY GOD!"

"Yep."

"Okay. Okay. I get the point! Sango hates InuYasha right now. Right?"

"YES!" Sango said through her teeth.

"Okay then. Do you want to be near him?" Kaiba said with an evil grin on his face.

"NO!" Sango once again said though her teeth.

"OKAY!" Kaiba said happily as he pushed the second button.

"What the-" Sango was cut off. Kaiba just looked at InuYasha face as the floor started to rumble.

"What's going on Kaiba?" InuYasha said.

"You'll see." Kaiba said as he smirked at the two confused people.

The wall on Sango's side opened up. Sango's chair started to move toward the wall, but something happened that shocked everyone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well everyone, this is the end of THIS chapter. Hope you like it so far!

Hmmmmmmmm… I wonder how many people are confused reading this.

…

Oh well! Don't forget that reviews inspire me to write! That's why it took me so long to write this one! THANKS EVERYONE!

Next Chapter Out: Friday, August 18th, 2006 

Written/Edited by:

- .:.Dragons Cave.:. -


	7. Astonishing News

Chapter 7 – Astonishing News

As the wall started to open, Sango started to scream louder and louder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME? WHERE AM I GOING?" Sango yelled to Kaiba.

"You will know soon enough," said Kaiba.

Sango's chair started to move into the shadows of behind the wall. Her screaming stopped.

"What did you do to her, Kaiba?" said InuYasha.

"I am taking her to a place where she will no longer bother you… EVER again! Mwahaha…" said Kaiba.

Behind the wall

Suddenly, the lights turned on and Sango looked around the room in fright. She was surrounded! From wall to wall she saw dead kittens, hanging with a knife through each of their necks. Hanging, dangling, from the wall. Then a door opened. A man dressed in black came into the room and stood in front on Sango. The man took off his mask slowly, revealing his true identity – another mask! "Mwahaha, you will never know the true me! It must remain a secret until you _DIE!_" he said.

Then, the man started walking over toward Sango slowly and stuck out his hand. He started undoing her shirt, but she bit his hand!

"OUCH! You bastard! Why did you do that?" he cried.

"Because I don't like you… you're fat, and ugly, and mean, and evil, and… and… a bad, bad person!" she shouted back.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind the wall. It was Kaiba! "What's going on in there, you two?" he yelled. "It seems mighty suspicious to me that you, Mr. Evil bad guy, would take my enemy (like I care) and disappear behind a wall to where no one can see you. Are you doing dirty things to her? Please say yes!"

"He's trying to molest me! Help me, oh help!" she cried.

Then suddenly Sango and the mysterious man heard a crash, followed by a loud "OUCH! BLOODY FUCK!"

"What was that?" Sango cried. "It sounds like someone is in trouble!"

"Never fear, Mr. Evil Bad Guy is here! I'll save them!" said the mysterious man as he crashed down the wall and dove into the other room. He was stopped dead in his tracks by surprise when he saw that the person crying for help was now making out with InuYasha on the floor!

"EWWWWWW!" Mr. Evil Bad Guy cried. "That's disgusting! You have your… TONGUE… in his MOUTH! Blah! What would Kaiba's wife think about this?"

"What can I say? I'm… (dun dun dun) GAY!"

"Kaiba! How could you do this to me?" Kagome cried as everyone turned around to the door.

"How long have _you_ been there, Kagome?"

"Long enough to see that you are GAY! I am _SO_ breaking up with you!" as she took off her ring and threw it at the ground by her feet. She stormed upstairs, weeping bitterly.


	8. Runaway

Note: Sorry that this chapter is a bit short… and sorry for the delay… Next chapter out in a few hours.

Chapter 8- Runaway

As the Kagome ran up the stairs, she past a familiar looking face. It was Bakura. He saw that she was crying, and tried to say hello, but she just kept on running.

"_How could he do this to me?" _ Kagome thought as she ran. "_Why?_"

Once she got to the top of the stair case, she went to her bedroom and lay down. She could feel her heart pounding, but that was the least of her worries.

"Why would Kaiba do something like this?" She said with tears rolling down her face.

Suddenly, she started to feel dizzy. She had been dizzy like this before, but never this bad. Then, she tried to call Mokuba to get her some "headache be gone" pills, but her speaking was slow and broken. She didn't know what to do, so she started to get out of bed and started to walk towards the door.

With every step that she took, she could hear the pounding of her foot hitting the floor.

She stopped. "H-h-h-el-p-p-p…" She tried to say.

She didn't hear anyone coming, so she just kept going. Then, she started to feel sick. She knew that she was going to throw up. So, she started to walk to the bathroom, she didn't make it. She puked in the garbage can right outside of the door. She felt so tired now; and she could barely keep her eyes open. She went for the hallway phone, to phone 911. She reached for the phone, but as she was moving her arm, it felt so numb that she couldn't even grab it.

Then, right in the middle of the hallway, she passed out.

InuYasha had heard the thump from the den, and began running upstairs to see what was wrong. Once he saw that Kagome was lying on the floor, he started to shake her and telling her to wake up. She didn't move, and wasn't breathing. He ran down stairs to see what Kaiba had done.


	9. Help Wanted

Note: Still, I am sorry for the delay…

Chapter 9- Help Wanted

He slammed open the den door and yelled to Kaiba.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAGOME!?"

"I didn't do anything! Wait…" He stopped and had a scared look on his face. He gasped. "What happened? IS SHE ALRIGHT?"

"Yes Kaiba. She's sleep sound asleep cuddling a little stuffed bunny."

"Really?" Sango said. "That's so cute!"

InuYasha and Kaiba evilly glared at Sango. She put her head into her shoulders.

"InuYasha…"

"Yes?"

"What is wrong with my wife?"

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR HER? SHE HATES YOU! YOU'RE GAY! SHE THREW HER RING ON THE FLOOR! See? Its right there by Mr. Super Evil Bad Guy's foot." InuYasha said as he pointed to the ring.

STOMP!

"Oops…" Mr. Super Evil Bad Guy said as he _"accidentally"_ stepped on the ring.

"YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS A FIFTY THOUSAND DOLLAR RING!!!!"

"So?"

Kaiba walked over to him and said "So this!" He slapped him across the face SO hard, it left a huge red mark.

"Now… InuYasha… You were saying?"

"I was saying that she's passed out on your hallway floor, with bloody puke in your garbage can next to the door! THAT'S WHAT I WAS SAYING!!!!!!"

Kaiba gasped and started to run up the stairs when Bakura jumped out of nowhere and said hello to him.

"Hello!" Bakura said with a smile on his face.

Kaiba stopped.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY MANSION?"

"I just wanted to say hello…"

"Well I don't care. You're not even a main character! GUARDS! REMOVE THIS PEST FROM MY HOUSE!"

Kaiba's guards threw Bakura out and Kaiba stormed up the stairs.

"The nerve of that guy…"

Suddenly, Kaiba started to feel dizzy.


	10. Killer

Chapter 10 - Killer

Kaiba fell to the ground. He held his head in his hands. The room got darker as it got faster. He looked up and saw Kagome wearing the mini jean skirt he had given her. He laughed a little even though he was in pain. He looked the left of Kagome's body and saw Mokuba. He was standing at the door, staring at Kaiba.

"How stupid can Kagome be… What a drama queen." He said as he rose to his feet in the spinning room. He started to walk over to Mokuba, losing his balance in every step he took. Once he got to the door, he raised his hand and backhanded Mokuba. Mokuba fell to the ground, face first.

"YOU MADE KAGOME PASS OUT WITH YOUR STUPID SPINNING ROOM!"

Mokuba got to his knees and said "she didn't love you!"

Kaiba punched and kicked him. "You're disgusting... She still loves me."

Mokuba had to say something. Kagome even told him she was going to divorce him for raping her.

"YOU'RE GAY KAIBA! NOBODY LOVES YOU! YOU RAPED HER!"

Kaiba whipped around, evilly glared at Mokuba and reached into his blue coat.

He smirked. "Mr. Gun does." He said as he pulled out a pistol.

Mokuba gasped. "You wouldn't kill you ONLY brother… would you?"

"Pfft… I've had more brothers… they just happened to die for no reason and never got into the story line."

"Well 2 can play at that game!"

Mokuba pulled out a pistol too, pulled the trigger and watched what happened.

Kaiba still at gun point, just stood there, stunned by what happened at watched Mokuba walk away smiling and laughing.

Kagome woke up, wiped the puke from her mouth and saw Kaiba. She screamed and reached for the nearest table that had the dagger on it for no reason. She stood up and closed her eyes. She put all of her energy into one swing and hit someone in front of her. Whatever she hit, it would be dead soon. She opened her eyes, looked up and stopped breathing.

"Why?" he said as he pulled out the dagger.

"I don't know…" she replied.


	11. Death From Nothing

Chapter 11 – Death From Nothing

Kaiba looked at his shirt. Wet and soaked with some red liquid… He looked at Kagome, still holding a knife.

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" Kagome said as tears rolled down her face.

"It's ok Kagome" Kaiba said as he held out his arms for a hug from Kagome.

She took out the dagger, dropped it on the floor and hugged Kaiba.

"Now…" Kaiba started to say. "What are we going to do with Mr. Super Evil Bad Guy? He's bleeding on my carpet! And one more thing… WHY THE HELL DID YOU STAB MR. EVIL BAD GUY'S BROTHER ANYWAY?!?!" he hugged Kagome harder.

"Kaiba… you're squishing me! Can't… breathe…" she tried to say.

Mr. Evil bad guy looked up to see Kaiba starting to ease up on his grip on Kagome. He looked back down to his shirt. He thought it almost looked like the same red liquid on Kaiba's shirt. His eyes opened wide. "_KAIBAS BEEN HIT WITH SOMETHING! MUST… CALL… 911! _" He thought. He took a step forward and fell down onto the floor. He rolled over onto his back and Kaiba and Kagome were now making out. He tried to tell them to get a room, but he couldn't say anything. His mouth opened, but only blood came out. His side was hurting. He rolled over again and noticed that he fell onto the dagger that was Kagome had stabbed and dropped on his foot.

He tried to scream or say something, but it felt as if his very soul was coming out of his mouth. He tried to get to his knees, but Kagome laughed and then raised her leg kicking Mr. Super Evil Bad Guy to the floor. He stopped breathing, looked up and saw Mokuba refilling his water gun with red food dye. Then, he died.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime around 2 in the morning

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaiba…" Kagome said as she sat up from the bed.

"Ya?" He replied as he threw her shirt to the other side of the room

"I need a divorce…"

He gasped.

"W-why? Did I do something wrong?" He jumped out of bed.

"No, no, no… it just I need to go after the Jewel Shards again…" She slowly got up.

"You don't need some pretty jewel when I could buy you…a… ummm… A PONY MADE OF DIAMONDS!"

"Kaiba, if you really want to use your money that bad, go buy yourself a stripper made of diamonds… ok? I need my life back!"

"I'LL BUY YOU ONE!"

She stared at him for a little while.

"No. I need to see my friends." Just then she remember something very important. "OH MY GOD! SANGO'S STILL IN YOUR DEN!"

"HOLY SNAPPING TURTLES YOUR RIGHT! That can't be good… how long as she been down there?"

"…3 days"

"Oh… hmmm…. Well… I could buy you new friends…?"

"Kaiba be serious"

"I thought I was…"

Just then Mokuba ran into the room with his gun and held it at gunpoint at Kaiba. Kagome whipped some covers over her body and ran out of the room crying.

"Kaiba I can't take it anymore! I keep thinking about this life and how much you keep abusing girls! HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF?"

"One day at a time little brother…" Kaiba said as he started walking over to Mokuba with a smirk on his face again.

"Brother…" Mokuba backed away. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I needed to do this!" he said as he pushed Mokuba onto the bed.

"BROTHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mokuba said as his gun fell.

"Shut up and be quiet ok?"

Kaiba put his hand over Mokuba mouth. Mokuba nodded yes.

"Good." He held Mokuba's hands down with one hand as he reached for the duck tape. He taped his arms and legs together then put a piece of tape over his mouth.

"Now you be a good brother in Asia ok?" He said as he laughed hysterically.

Kaiba put Mokuba in a box and sent one of his guards to deliver the box to Asia… rush delivery.

Then after he got back upstairs to his bedroom, he knocked on his bathroom door.

"Kagome? Are you in there?"

He heard a crash.

"I can hear you, you know…" He burst the door open to see Kagome and InuYasha making out.

InuYasha ran out the bathroom window and Kagome stood there looking at Kaiba with a blank look on her face.

"Its not what it looks like…" she said

"Oh it really is… that's why I knew this was going to happen"

"Kaiba I'm sorry okay?"

"No your not!" he reached into his blue coat again.

"If you don't want me here anymore then I'm leaving!"

"Oh I really do you want you here Kagome." He cocked the gun and pointed it to her head. "Now you do what I say when I say it ok?"

A tear rolled down her face.

"Ok…" she said

"Then that's good enough for me."

He pushed her against the bathroom wall and tore her shirt open.

"Kaiba what the hell are you doing?" she panicked and slapped his arm away.

He growled and pushed both her arms up above her head with only one hand.

"Shut up and do what I say… remember?"

He went closer to her and licked her neck.

"_Please stop…. Just make it stop…"_ Kagome thought

---------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of the chapter

ok people…I'm sorry for killing the story right here but I'm dead tired and need sleep…

…I should cut down on the manga… I think its warping my mind or something… but anyway, hope you like it so far -


End file.
